Mars
Mariah, or simply Mars, is a regular member of WatchGirlsPlay, making her debut in the fourth episode in the Woman Crush Wednesday series. Since her full first name clashes with Mariya's, she was given the nickname Mars to avoid confusion. She made her first gaming appearance in Give Up 2. Mars usually posts on the WatchGirlsPlay Instagram account on Wednesdays, alternating with Renae. About Mars has a strong, outgoing personality, and is one of the more vocal of the group. Her commentary is one of the more explicit of the group, and certainly the most sexual. She commonly wears hats (usually snapbacks), which she usually wears backwards. She often talks about things not related to the game they're playing or video they're reacting to. She doesn't do too well in horror games, usually jumping and screaming at the jumpscares and sweating a lot in the aftermath, to the point a fan sent her a towel specifically for her sweating. When scared, she usually rambles and speaks in gibberish, she will also get annoyed when a game has scared her one too many times. She rages easily in rage games, swearing every time she fails. As with Sydney, she doesn't seem to like games or videos involving children getting hurt. As stated earlier, she tends to talk about other things not pertaining to the video, such as singing or making weird noises. She has stated that she would not do a karaoke video, Interaction with others Mars gets along well with the other girls, commonly being seen with either Andrea or Mackenzie, the latter revealing that they have been friends for years and had introduced her to the channel. She also revealed on Twitter that Andrea is her cousin. She was paired with Molly in co-ops and had developed a good friendship with her. In their co-op Q&A, they brainstormed ideas for their duo name and settled for Mollars. While she currently doesn't have a direct pair, she is usually paired with either Mackenzie or Stephanie, especially in the livestreams. Video appearances Public videos *WCW: 4 (#299) *Give Up 2 (#307) *React: 6-25, 27, 28, 31-38, 40-41, 43, 45 (#313, #328, #340, #341, #364, #382, #402, #417, #432, #443, #451, #462, #471, #496, #509, #518, #528, #538, #552, #566, #583, #584, #613, #629, #635, #654, #667, #672, #685, #706, #724, #729, #737, #748) *The Tender Cut (#318) *Dead Bits (#324) *One Night at Flumpty's 2 (#330) *The Static Speaks My Name (#344) *Five Nights at Freddy's 4: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 (#349, #360, #367, #377, #388, #445) *The Typing of the Dead: Overkill: 4 (#355) *Big Bowl of Questions (w/Molly) (#362) *Happy Wheels: 11, 12 (#373, #602) *Huniepop: 1-12 (solo) (#386, #399, #453, #460, #473, #497, #500, #502, #508, #551, #735, #739) *One Finger Death Punch (#392) *Luna Game (#393) *Cat Mario: 4 (#398) *Uncraft World: 1 (#403) *Challenges: 9 (#410) *AFK: 14-22, 25-29, 31, 33-41, 53, 62, 63 (#412, #427, #429, #440, #441, #466, #467, #468, #470, #472, #478, #484, #488, #495, #501, #514, #533, #561, #563, #568, #574, #579, #587, #589, #594, #599, #662, #692, #693) *Minecraft: Story Mode: 1-1, 1-2, 1-3 (solo) (#421, #426, #428) *Night Blights: 1, 2 (#423, #601) *Slaughterhouse Escape (#425) *Hurt Me Plenty (#436) *Creepypasta: 5 (w/Sydney) (#447) *Shower with Your Dad Simulator (#449) *Hotel Remorse (#456) *Lakeview Cabin III (#482) *Paint the Town Red (#493) *Chimbot (#505) *Cooking Mama (#512) *How Do You Do It? (#516) *Mid-Valley Vibes Podcast (#520) *The Joy of Creation (#522) *Simsimi: 3 (#524) *Far Cry Primal: 1 (#530) *Cluck Yegger (#536) *The Impossible Game (#542) *MMA Federation (#550) *Surgeon Simulator: 3 (#554) *Three Year Anniversary: 1, 2 (#555, #556) *What's Under Your Blanket!? (#565) *Sex Drive: Fruity Call (#570) *Willbot (#577) *Emerald City Comic-con Vlog: 1, 2 (#580, #581) *The Joy of Creation: Reborn: Alpha, 1 (#586, #608) *Rinse and Repeat (#591) *Team Drift Cats (#592) *Nox Timore (#596) *Evie: 3 (#615) *There's Poop in my Soup (#621) *Wick: 1, 2, 4, 5 (#625, #627, #704, #725) *Agar.io (#640) *Abe VR (#655) *Dread Halls VR (#660) *Real Talk with Mars (#666) *Blood & Bacon (#678) *Pewdiebot (#683) *Amazing Frog (#694) *Whack Your Boss 2 (#702) *Diep.io (#710) *Guts and Glory (#714) *Muddy Heights 2 (#715) *Shark Attack Deathmatch 2 (#720) *Play With Me (#723) *Hello Neighbor (#732) Unlisted/Private videos Livestream Videos This only includes livestreams that have been uploaded onto the main channel *Counter-Strike: Global Offense: 1-5 (#329, #336, #343, #351, #717) *Killing Floor 2: 1-3 (#335, #342, #350) *July 25th, 2015 Livestream (#356) *Outlast: 1-2 (#371, #379) *Until Dawn: 1-14 (#380, #384, #389, #391, #394, #396, #401, #404, #406, #409, #411, #414, #416, #420) *Cosplay Livestream (#474) *Boogeyman: 1-2 (#480, #483) *Fallout 4: 1-5 (#492, #498, #504, #510, #517) *Gang Beast (#549) *Draw What!? (#727) *Friday the 13th: 1 (#745) Trivia *Not only do Mars and Mariya share a similar first name, they also share the same middle name of "Lynne". *Mars is the only member to have made their debut in a Woman Crush Wednesday episode. *Of the core members, Mars is yet to appear in a GirlsPlay Update video. *Mars is one of the few members, and the only core member, who are known to have children. **Mars's son made an appearance in GirlsPlay Morning Routine. As such, this makes Mars one of the few girls to have a male relative appear on the channel. *Mars has taken the longest to get to 50 and 150 public video appearances, discounting livestream and montage videos. **It took Mars 161 public videos to reach 50 videos. **It took Mars 440 public videos (from debut) to reach 150 videos. *Mars is one of the few girls to have played Outlast, but not Outlast: Whistleblower. Additionally, she is one of the few girls to not have completed Outlast. *Mars is the second member to be indirectly related to another member, being Andrea's cousin. **Coincidentally, the other girl that has an indirect relative on the channel is also indirectly related to Andrea. **This also makes Mars the only core member, and the second core member after Rashae, that is related to another core member. External Links Category:Current members Category:Members Category:Mars